The invention relates to a device and indeed in particular for cooling a drive apparatus, in particular of a motor vehicle.
A plurality of devices for cooling motor vehicle internal combustion engines are already known in the prior art. The devices normally comprise a cooling apparatus through which air can flow in a throughflow direction, a redirection apparatus and a ventilator apparatus. It is problematic here that some of the air heated by the cooling apparatus and as a result by the internal combustion engine usually flows back to the cooling apparatus and is sucked in and heated by the cooling apparatus. The flowing back of air heated by the cooling apparatus and the internal combustion engine leads to a significant reduction in the efficiency of the cooling apparatus.